Black and White
by NatFiction
Summary: Ichigo, a Shinigami, loves a young girl named Eve, who is destined to die soon. By making a deal with the daughter of the Shinigami king, Eve will live, but she will only live if she can save L. Will she save him in time, or will it be too late? LxOC "I want to be safe. I want to catch Kira. I knew I couldn't do both."
1. Deal

**Hey, everyone! This is my third story! Yayy! It probably won't be perfect, sadly. Leave me some reviews!**

**DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN**

Ichigo watched from the Shinigami realm, noticing one girl in particular.

"That's Eve," he whispered. He had been watching her for a while. He knew almost everything about Eve Kawashoya. Her favorite color, book, movie, etc. e knew everything. Ichigo's Shinigami friend, on the other hand, liked a young man named L. L wasn't really a _likable _guy, but she liked him, nonetheless. Sadi, the Shinigami who liked L, had told Ichigo that it was Eve's last day to live.

Oh, how that killed him.

Somehow, Sadi had decided to make a deal with Ichigo. The Shinigami king was her father, so she knew how to get around the rules. The deal was that Eve would live, only if she could save L from his death. Ichigo knew that Eve had no idea who L was. Why would she save him? Ichigo decided to take the offer.

Ichigo was sent to the human world. He flew around a bit, knowing that no one could stop him. He even went into movie theaters and watched the movies. Once he remembered his priorities, he wasn't as carefree and happy.

He knew where Eve lived- 1549 Spring Drive, and he flew to her house. She wasn't home, since she had tennis practice. He flew through the house into Eve's room, looking at her things. He found many pictures of the good-looking girl. She had long, brown hair and green eyes. She was very athletic and had a thin frame and a bubbly personality. She had flaws as well. She was stubborn, naive and awkward. She was smart, but was hardly ever recognized for it. She went to Toh-Oh University in Japan.

Ichigo looked at her trophies and awards. He hoped that she would still be alive to cherish them when she got home. He looked at her unmade bed, remembering that she was also a bit unorganized and careless.

He loved that girl. Too bad she couldn't see him, for he had no Death Note.

He kept looking over her possessions for what seemed like hours.

He heard the door open.

"I'm home!" Eve called out, waiting for someone to answer. _She came home early, _thought Ichigo.

Suddenly, the bedroom door opened. Eve screamed. _She can see me?! _Ichigo thought. _This wasn't part of the deal._

"W-who are you?" she choked out, looking frantically around the room as if she'd never been there.

"I am Ichigo. I'm here to save you, but first..." Ichigo looked through a bad for a picture of L that Sadi had given him. "Do you know this man?"

**DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN**

**Wow! Done! Review please, and also do the poll!**


	2. Meeting

_"Do you know this man?"_

Ichigo's words echoed through the Kawashoya home. Eve had seen him around before. He gave the freshman adress. Eve remembered him from school. He was smart, and he liked to hang out with Light Yagami, the other smart kid. She didn't know either of them too well. She hadn't even talked to the black haired man, and the only time she said anything to Light was when she wanted to borrow a pencil.

"Y-yes," Eve said, shaking and gripping her blue jeans. "H-he goes to school with me. Why?"

Ichigo floated over to her. He softly rubbed the sheets on her bed. He sighed. "You are going to die soon," he said. He looked at her with a sorrowful expression while Eve tried to stay calm. Ichigo continued. "The only way you can live is to save him."

Eve looked surprised. She didn't even know the guy. Why does she have to save him? What will kill him anyway?

Eve had so many questions, but all she could say was "why?"

Ichigo stopped floating and went down to her level. "I can't explain. I made a deal with another Shinigami, and the only way I can save you from death is for you to save him first."

Eve asked, "how will he die?" She didn't sound sad like most people would if they were talking about death.

"You'll have to find out. Well, hopefully you won't, and you can save him before that," Ichigo replied with a sly look in his eyes.

Ichigo said, "you've just got back from school. Am I correct?"

"Yes," Eve replied. She was now more comfortable with the Shinigami.

"He is at the coffee shop right now. The one right across from the school. Go visit him," Ichigo instructed.

Eve looked taken aback. "I-I don't even know him! Are you telling me to go on a date with this guy?!" She could feel her face heating up.

Ichigo replied, "no. Just go talk to him. Get to know him. It's the only way that you can live, remember?"

Eve nodded, still with a dark blush on her face. She grabbed her black purse and walked out of her room. "Where will you be during all this?" she asked.

Ichigo smiled. "I'll just be here. Don't worry. Your family can't see me."

Eve walked downstairs, grabbing a banana. Ichigo took notice of the fruit. "What's that?" he asked.

Eve handed him the banana. "It's a banana. Here. Try it."

Ichigo peeled the banana as he had seen most humans do. He threw the peel on the floor and ate the banana in one bite. "Wow! That was so much better than the food in the Shinigami realm. I wonder if I am the only Shinigami to eat human food."

Eve laughed and walked out of the house, not bothering to pick up the banana peel. 'This will be a long day,' she thought as she walked to the coffee shop.

She opened the door of the place that was apparently called, 'Watishi's Coffee' and looked around for L, or Hideki Ryuuga as she knew him.

She saw him sitting-no, more like crouching- in a chair. He was the only one there, but he looked like he was waiting for someone.

She awkwardly approached him. "Um, hi. Are you Hideki Ryuuga? I'm Eve Kawashoya."

He looked at her calmly, almost as if he was studying her.

"Uh, is something wrong, ?"

He shook his head. "No. Nothing is wrong. You may sit down if you'd like." He looked at the empty seat across from him and waited for her to sit down.

She sat down and watched as a waitress set an ice cream sundae in front of him. He ate it, and Eve thought that he even looked-dare she say-cute.

He looked at her once he was half way through and asked, "is there a reason that you have come to see me?"

Eve gripped her jeans and thought. 'I want to tell him, but didn't Ichigo say not to? It's unbelievable anyway.'

"I thought that you could use some company," she lied. She wasn't a very good liar, but she tried.

L could see through this lie, but he simply nodded. He suddenly asked, "what do you think of Kira?"

Eve didn't like Kira. She hated him. She feared him. Why would anyone like him. Did Hideki like him? She just decided to tell the truth. "Kira is a murderer. He deserves to die," she answered rather coldly.

L nodded. "You are studying criminal justice at school, correct?"

Eve nodded, remembering that he was in her class. She did very well in that class. She had a 98%. She would have had 100 if the professor didn't give her such a bad grade on that essay.

Eve said, "you're in my class, right?"

L nodded. "You do quite well in that subject. What do you want to do once you are out of school?"

Eve thought. She wanted to play tennis, bit she also wanted to be a criminal profilier.

"Well, I don't know," she said. "I want to become a professional tennis player, but I would also like to be a criminal profilier."

L inwardly smiled at that. She was a lot like himself, but prettier. "You play tennis?" he asked.

Eve smiled. She was starting to like Hideki a bit. "Yeah." She then remembered rumors about the whole Hideki-and-Light-played-tennis thing. "You played against Yagami, didn't you?"

L replied, "yes."

Eve wasn't there for the game, but she heard that it was intense. "I didn't get to see it, but people were saying that you're really good." She rubbed the back of her neck in a way that reminded L of Matsuda.

L's phone vibrated. "Oh, I have to go. It was nice talking to you, Miss Kawashoya."

Eve was about to leave when she remembered that she had to save him. "How about I walk you home?"

'Now he thinks I'm creepy,' she thought.

"That won't be necessary," he said. Eve swore that she could see a bit of a blush on his pale cheeks.

He was walking out the door when she said, "wait! Can I get your number first?"

L tilted his head at her request. "You...want my...phone number?"

"Well, yeah. I think you're cool, and you're a really nice guy to talk to!" Eve stammered.

Much to her relief, L pulled out his phone and handed it to her. "Just put your first name," he instructed.

Eve did so and said, "well, bye!"

L walked out to a black limo. He turned to her before he got in. "I'll talk to you wheni have the time," he said.

Eve didn't want to admit it, but she couldn't wait for his call.

**-DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN-**

**Wow, okay. That was the 2nd chapter. Please leave a review. I'll answer any questions you have. Sorry it took so long! **

**Review please! ^^**


	3. Identity

**Hey, guys! Sorry about not writing anymore in ****_Those Annoying HHandcuffs,_****but I'm busy right now. :( **

**I'll write more when I have the time! :) **

**Okay, I'm just going to clear things up a bit.**

**1. When Sadi said that Eve had one more day to live, her lifespan got longer so she had the time to save L.**

**2. Eve could see Ichigo because of the deal, NOT because she had Shinigami eyes.**

**3. L had to go so soon so he could meet Light.**

**Review and ask any questions you have! Now let the story begin!**

**DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN**

Eve was pacing back and forth in her room, thinking of the events from about an hour ago. She wanted to know why had to go so soon and who or what he was waiting for. She had so many questions. Eve just wanted to know who the strange man was. He was so much different from herself. She was so awkward, whioe he was so calm. He was too calm. He was like some sort of social outcast, while she had lots of friends and family.

"We're so different," she thought aloud. "We're like black and white."

Ichigo flew over her head and replied, "yes, but black and white make grey."

Eve cocked an eyebrow and gave a sassy, "so?"

Ichigo laughed. "Black and white make grey just as men and women make babies, and-"

Eve blushed a dark shade of red. "W-what? No. I-I don't even like him! He's just a friend, if anything at all!"

Ichigo said, "good relationships start out as good friendships." He smirked and flew next to Eve. "When is he gonna call?"

"I don't know," replied Eve with a hint of annoyance in her normally calm voice.

At that exact moment, Eve's phone began to ring. She picked it up, motioning Ichigo the get out of the room. Ichigo left, and she pulled her phone out of her purse.

"H-hello?"

"Hello, Miss Kawashoya. This is Hideki Ryuuga."

Eve awkwardly replied, "Oh. Um, hi. H-how are you, Ryuuga?"

"I am fine, I suppose. And you?"

Eve felt a little suspicious when he said that he supposed, but she brushed it aside.

"O-oh, um, yeah. I'm fine," she answered. 'Why am I so awkward,' thought Eve.

"Miss Kawashoya?" Ryuuga asked, "would you like to come over to my hotel?"

Eve blushed even more than she already was. "Oh, well...yeah! I'd love to come."

Dangit.

"Alright. I shall text you the name of the hotel and the room I will be staying in."

A few minutes later, she received a text.

**Hideki Ryuuga says,**

**I am staying at the Shinobi Hotel. The room number is 315. Knock twice.**

Eve was confused when he said to knock twice, but she just decided it was Ryuuga being himself.

Ichigo floated back into the room. "Are ya done yet?"

Eve nodded. "I'll be going to his hotel. What should I wear?" she asked.

Ichigo laughed. "Ha! Have you seen him! He doesn't care. Wear whatever you want. He's starting to trust you."

Eve grabbed a purple leather purse and put her phone inside. "Okay, okay."

She was wearing a light red tee shirt with a dark red stripe in the middle. She had on a short denim skirt and some athletic shoes that were green and looked a little beat up. She tied her long brown hair in a ponytail.

She texted her mom,

**I'm going to a friend's house! I'll be back in a few hours! Love you! xoxo 3**

She walked downstairs to the front door and opened it, letting a cool breeze hit her.

"It's kinda cold," she said, grabbing a sweater that she had thrown on the couch a few days ago. Eve walked outside. "The hotel is only a few blocks away," she muttered. "Maybe I should use my bike.

Eve walked over to the garage door where her bike was leaning against. She grabbed the red bike and headed to the hotel.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

"Name?" the tall man at the hotel counter asked. He was thin with short black hair and glasses. He was wearing a green sweater.

"Um...I'm Eve. I'm here to see someone."

"I'm sorry," said the man, "but you need a reservation."

Of course. It was a fancy hotel anyway. Just as she was about to text Ryuuga, a man with gray hair and glasses showed up. He looked old, maybe in his fifties. He had on a suit and a hat.

"She's here to meet me," he said.

Eve didn't know who he was. 'Maybe he's Ryuuga's dad?'

The man at the counter nodded and let her through. She ollowed the older man to room 315. He opened the door.

Ryuuga was crouching in his chair eating a butt-load of sweets, as always.

Eve shyly waved. "H-hi, Ryuuga."

He got up, holding a lollipop. "Hello, Miss Kawashoya. Please have a seat."

Eve sat down and said, "you don't have to call me that. Just call me Eve."

Ryuuga sat back down and looked at her. "Do you know who I am?"

'What a weird question,' she thought.

"You're Hideki Ryuuga."

"Wrong."

Eve furrowed her eyebrows. "Who are you then?"

Ryuuga came closer to her and replied, "I am telling you this because I believe that you can help me."

Eve was confused. What did he mean be help. She wanted answers.

Ryuuga looked her dead in the eyes and said, "I am L."

**DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN**

**Wow! I know it's a cliffhanger, but just bare with me! It's going to start changing POVs now. Next chapter will be Eve's point of view. Please review! Do it for L!**


	4. Questions

**Sorry for not updating! Please review after reading! :3**

**DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN**

**Eve's POV**

I really didn't know if I could trust this 'L.' I just couldn't believe it. It's not like I was always researching stuff about , I didn't know anything about any detectives, but who would just give out their identity like that? _Hmph. Idiot._

"Excuse me, but are you _really _L?" I asked looking into his dark, abyss-like eyes.

He took the lollipop out of his mouth and replied, "Indeed, I am."

I clenched my jaw in thought. _Is this him? Why would he look like that. I had always thought of a man with a light beard and a trench coat whenever I heard something about L. _

"Why did you tell me this?"

He looked up at me. "You could help me with this investigation."

I furrowed my brows. _Investigation? Why would he need me for his investigation? _

"What investigation, Mr. L?" I questioned.

I noticed that he took a deep intake of breath before saying, "the Kira Case."

_He wants to work with me on the Kira Case?! _

"Why _me _of all people?"

"Do you not want to do it?" he asked, looking at me in a childlike fashion.

"Yeah, I wanna do it."

Before I could say anything he quickly inturrupted with, "alright, then. Meet me here after school."

I wanted to say something, but I couldn't. This was all so much. I walked out with a shy, "bye, Mr. L."

This was gonna be tough.

* * *

I went back home and arrived at about nine.

"Eve, where were you?" asked my mom. She looked a lot like me, except her hair was turning gray.

"It's okay, mom. I was at a friend's house."

"Who?"

I sighed. That had been the question that didn't need to be asked.

"His name is Hideki-" I was inturrupted by my mom's squealing.

"He? Have you found a guy, Eve?"

My face was turning red. "N-no! He's just a friend."

My mom looked a bit disappointed. "Oh, well. Maybe some day you will find a man, Eve." She smiled widely and walked away.

"Mom?" I asked. She forgot to give me dinner.

She looked over her shoulder. "Yes, dear?"

"I need to eat."

She laughed. "Oh, sorry! Dinner's still on the table!"

I ate and then headed back to my room. I thought about what happened. Was he really L? I didm't think so. Why did he want me in his investigation, anyway? It's not like I was Coil or Denueve.

I sighed and hopped onto my bed, dusting off the covers. _I wonder what will happen tomorrow..._

* * *

**Okay! I know it's short! I am working on the next chapter, and it will be waaaaaay longer. I just had to post something, so here you go. Review, please!**


	5. School

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Death Note. The characters belong to their creators. I only own Eve Kawashoya, her friends/family and Ichigo the Shinigami.

**Warnings: **None. It's all clean and pure! :3

**Sorry for not updating! This will be the longest chapter. I promise!**

**L:** Didn't you say that last time?

**Author-sama: **Shut up, L! No one will know. Ever.

**L: **Of course...

**Eve: **Hey, what's going on?

**Author-sama and L: **Nothing.

**Author-sama: **Ahem. Back to the story...

* * *

I was unusually quiet. I normally talk to my friends, but today, I couldn't keep my mind off of L. I walked to class slowly, not in a rush like the smart people are. I never really cared much about my grades. I made A's and B's. That was good enough in my eyes.

As I opened the door of my algebra class, it made a loud creaking noise. I cursed inwardly. Some kids snickered. I was late. Again.

"You are late, Miss Kawashoya," Mrs. Namika stated with a grunt as she sat down at her desk.

I tried to act like I cared, but I had to make it harder for myself by rolling my eyes at her. "I know. I had to go to the bathroom," I said with a goofy smile as I sat down at my desk next to my friend, Natsumi.

Mrs. Namika sighed and stared at me for a moment. "Go sit over there next to Ryuga. I don't like it when you and your friends talk during class, and Ryuga is smart. You'll need his help."

I got up. _Thanks for making me feel stupid._

I carried my things over to my desk next to the dark-haired man. He was sitting - no, more like perching- in a chair. I wouldn't expect L to look like that.

Mrs. Namika began her lesson. I took my notebook from my backpack. _Crap! Natsumi wrote 'L' all over it! Oh, if he sees this..._

The explanation for that began at a sleepover. She and I were talking about what L looked like and how hot he must be. _Yeah right... _Anyway, she wrote 'I heart L' all over my notebook. It even had a picture of me and a man with an 'L' on his face kissing on the back.

I tried to cover it, but the he wash't the top detective for nothing. "What is that?" he asked, pointing to my notebook.

I clutched it to my chest. I was undoubtedly blushing. "N-nothing!"

He eyed it for a bit and questioned, "why does it say 'L' on the cover?"

_Great._

Thanks,_ Natsumi._

"Well, my friend and I were t-talking about what you looked like, and she said that you might look hot. I-I agreed, and when I wasn't paying attention,she wrote it all over my notebook," I said, rushing and stuttering a whole lot.

I swear he laughed a little.

"That's alright, I suppose. Who was this friend, may I ask?"

I didn't even hesitate to point to Natsumi. _Heh. You'll get what you deserve for embarrassing me like that!_

Mrs. Namika and the rest of the class stood up. _I guess we're going to the computer room._

I walked with everyone to the room. I was shaking from telling L the truth about my notebook. Did he even care? Maybe he didn't want me to be embarrassed.

We got into the room, and I sat down next to Natsumi. My phone buzzed.

**Ryuga says:**

**Please get on this site: detective chat./****_kirataskforce_**

I laughed. _Detective chat? _

I entered the link on my computer. Nobody was watching. There were small barriers on the desks so that nobody could see what anyone else was doing. This computer room was normally used for taking tests.

I clicked the button that said, _open. _

**YOU HAVE ENTERED . CHAT ROOM: KIRATASKFORCE. **

I found it annoying that the letters were in all caps. This _did _seem like an old website. It was poorly put together. L probably made it when he was bored.

A screen popped up.

**SCREEN NAME: **

I wondered if L would want me to use my real name. _Of course not. He doesn't use his real name._ I entered _EveDragon68_

The screen went black and a circle faded in. _Loading, _it read.

**YOU HAVE ENTERED KIRATASKFORCE.**

**_EveDragon68_ HAS ENTERED. **

**Theamazingmatsui HAS ENTERED.**

**Ryuuzaki HAS ENTERED.** _That must be L._

**Soichiro1970 HAS ENTERED. **

**AizawasAfro HAS ENTERED. **I laughed at that one.

**Moginator HAS ENTERED. **

I thought that it was funny how in such a serious investigation, L had let them use silly pen names.

**AizawasAfro: **I can't believe I had to call myself this. Why didn't you make Ryuuzaki come up with a stupid name, Matsuda?

**TheamazingMatsui: **sorry! idk how i was supposed to make him do it

**Ryuuzaki: **I am glad you did not, Matsuda.

**Moginator: **What would the name be for Ryuuzaki, anyway?

**_EveDragon68_: **yeah. i want to now.

_Dangit. I sounded stupid. _

**_EveDragon68_: ***know.

**Soichiro1970: **We should discuss the case, everyone.

**Ryuuzaki: **Indeed. Let's begin.

* * *

I didn't pay attention in the rest of my classes. Everything seemed so boring. I just talked about Kira, and now I have to learn about trivial things in school? Hmph. I sat down at my desk in my fifth class. _Three classes to go. _

My teacher looked up at me. This was my English class. I only had an 87. It was my worst grade. Did my teacher need to ask me something?

"Miss Kawashoya?" he asked. I snapped my head up to look at him, my hair slapping me in the face in the process. Some people snickered.

"Uh, yeah, Mr. Wen?" My eyes darted back and forth, wondering what he wanted to ask me. I felt somewhat anxious. It wasn't like he was going to ask me anything weird. He probably just wanted to know if I finished my work.

"Did you do your test corrections on Test number twelve?"

I sighed in relief. I was a bit embarrassed that everyone knew that I failed that test, but I took it out of my backpack. My embarrassing notebook came out with it. I grit my teeth. One boy behind me noticed and laughed. "Look at her notebook! Ya have a crush on L, Eve?"

I facepalmed. "No!"

He picked up the notebook and showed it to everyone.

People laughed.

"I can't believe she likes him!" said a guy with dark hair that covered his forehead.

"Who's L? Is he that detective guy?" questioned a blond girl, looking at her friend for the answer.

_They don't even know him! I don't even like him! It's Natsumi's fault, not mine! She likes him!_

I quickly grabbed my things and ran out of the classroom, embarrassed. I saw Natsumi on the way out.

"Hey, Eve! Where are you going?" She waved her hands to get my attention. I couldn't talk to her. I ran into the bathroom and into a stall. I locked the door and sat down. "It's not _that _bad," I muttered. "Everyone has their embarrassing moments."_  
_

I sighed and wiped my face with my sleeve. I pulled out my phone from my pocket and decided to text the aforementioned detective.

I typed:

**Everyone thinks I have a crush on you because of that stupid notebook.**

I waited a few minutes. Finally, I received a reply:

**Ryuga says:**

**Well, I'm sorry. I wasn't the one who wrote that on there. **

That wasn't the best response, but he was right. It wasn't his fault. I received another text. It was from Natsumi.

**Natsumi says:**

**whats wrong eve?**

I laughed. _The way she types is like a twelve year old girl. _Natsumi always used things like 'idk' and 'brb' in texts. I was surprised she had a crush on L. He's too smart and sophisticated for her, even if he doesn't look it.

I typed:

**Everyone thinks I have a crush on L because of what you wrote on my notebook. **

The reply came just seconds later. _She's fast!_

**Natsumi says:**

**that ****sucks! i hope people forget about it though**

I smiled slightly. Natsumi wasn't good at helping, but she could still cheer me up. I walked out of the stall and washed my hands. I swallowed and opened the door of the bathroom. I wasn't prepared to look out the windows and see the police. The police cars were everywhere. It looked like some of them were running through the hall. _What's going on?_

Than it hit me. The Kira investigation. I didn't recognize any of them. I only knew their names, not their faces. I ran outside. People were everywhere. I could barley see a girl getting thrown into a police car. _Could it be Kira. _

My phone buzzed. I took it out of my pocket.

**Ryuga says:**

**I have apprehended the second Kira. Meet me at the hotel.**

Life was about to get exciting.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 5 is done! Can you guess what's going on? Leave a review please! **

**L: **You finally decided to make a longer chapter?

**Author-sama: **Yep! I know it took forever! I will update faster now!

**Eve: **Hmph. Sure you will...

**Author-sama: **L, will you tell my lovely readers to review?

**Eve: **Why can't I do it?

**Author-sama: **You're not L! Now do the honors, great detective.

**L: **Review.

**Author-sama: **That wasn't exciting! Try again!

**L: ***sighs* Review! *gets engulfed in confetti*

**Author-sama: **That's right, everyone! Review!


	6. Author Note

**Hey, it's Nat! I'm working on chapter 6 right now! I want to let you know that I will answer any questions you have about the story. Please review, and if you can, do the poll on my profile! Thanks, and don't forget to read Chapter 5! **


	7. Captured

**Chapter 6 is here!'s get things started. Leave a review!**

* * *

I ran outside. Police were everywhere. I could barley see a young girl get thrown into a police car. I felt like I was hyperventilating. This was all surreal. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I just got a text.

**Ryuga says: We have apprehended the second Kira. Meet me at the hotel. **

Things were getting very interesting.

* * *

My mom would still think that I was in school. I decided not to tell her. If the meeting took long, I can just say that I was doing some unfinished work. She would believe me. She always had.

I walked to the hotel. It was only about a mile-long walk from school to the hotel. I looked at all of the buildings around me. I saw young children running around. I saw their parents trying to catch them. I saw teenagers talking and texting on their phones. I smiled at them. The few who noticed me waved. That was when I realized something horrible.

They could be killed by Kira.

I ran. I ran as fast as I possibly could to that hotel. I wanted to be safe. I wanted to catch Kira. I knew I couldn't do both.

My lungs felt like they were on fire when I reached the hotel. I walked up to the room and knocked twice. A tall man in his late thirties to mid forties opened the door. He had a moustache and black hair with gray streaks.

L came over to me. "Hello, Eve," he said, his voice cold and monotone.

"H-hi, L." _Why did I have to be so awkward? _

"I'll have to ask you to call me Ryuuzaki from now on."

"Okay, Ryuuzaki."

A young man in a blue suit walked over to me. He had medium-length black hair. He looked concered. "Is something wrong? You look tired."

"I was running," I replied. It was true, but I wasn't running for exercise. I was running from me fear of Kira. Isn't that what everyone was doing now? Nobody was safe. L had to make everything worse by asking, "why were you running?"

"Exercise," I lied. I knew he could see through my lie, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he turned out attention to a computer screen. On the screen was a girl tied up in a straightjacket. Her eyes were being covered by a black blindfold. Kira. "Is that Kira?" I asked.

"The second Kira," L informed. He said it nice enough, but I still felt stupid.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Is that even legal?"

"I do not believe it is," L confessed. "but we need to do what is nessessary to catch Kira."

I nodded, but it all felt so wrong. I didn't want to do this, but if this was what it was going to take...

"You shouldn't be doing this, Ryuuzaki!" accused Matsuda, the youngest member of the group.

"We need to do what is nessessary, Matsuda," L practically hissed.

Matsuda backed away like a child who was reprimanded by their parents. Aizawa furrowed his brows and frowned.

Soichiro sighed. "Ryuuzaki, we could take a," he looked for the right words. "We could take a kinder approach." L didn't say anything. Instead, he pressed the button next to the microphone.

"Is she saying anything?" Another man's voice replied in a robotic tone, "not yet." L didn't show much emotion, but he looked frusterated. I couldn't blame him - this was the Kira Case. Who wasn't?

He pressed the button again. "What about the other one?"

The other one? If the girl was the second Kira, that must mean... It's Kira.

The screen turned black, and it was replaced with a young boy whose face I knew all too well. He looked very familiar. I had seen him in school before. Everyone had. He was smart, athletic, popular...

He was Light Yagami. He was Kira.

I still couldn't get over the fact that I fainted. I fell out of my chair and was out cold for an hour. When I woke up, it didn't even seem like anyone noticed.

I asked, "Hey, L- I mean Ryuuzaki, what time is it?"

He looked at the upper-right corner of his laptop screen. "It is 7:23 PM. Why?"

Why. It was like his signature question. He probably didn't even care what I wa doing. I told him anyway. "I need to get back home."

Didn't he have a family to go home to after work? Did he even have a family? I resisted the urge to ask.

"Why must you leave so soon, Miss Kawashoya?" I sighed. I wanted to punch him. I really did. He was getting on my last nerve. I walked closer to the chair that he was sitting on.

"My family is worried about me," I grumbled, tired of the detective.

"Alright. Do you need a ride home?" he asked. He didn't say it as monotonously as usual. He sounded as if he genuinly wanted to give me a ride.

"No," I replied. "Wouldn't that seem suspicious?"

"Indeed. It would," he agreed. "I was only asking becuase I believed that your home was far away from this hotel."

"It's only a couple blocks away," I said, managing a smile.

"Alright. Goodbye." He turned around to finish his work. I left the hotel and headed home.

* * *

I opened the door. Just as I stepped inside, my mom yelled, "where have you been, Eve?!"

"I was at school," I lied. I'd been doing that a lot lately. "I had to finish some work."

"At," she paused to check her watch. "At eight-thiry-four PM? I don't think so. Tell me where you were."

_I was with L, working on the Kira Case, mom._

I sighed in mock-defeat. "I was with a friend. We went to the coffee shop after school and hung out."

She rolled her eyes. "What have I told you, Eve? Call me before you do that. I almost had a heart attack!"

Heart attack. Kira. Those were the only things I could think about for the rest of the day - well, night.

I walked upstairs to my room. I looked at my tennis trophy on a shelf on the wall. I missed practice... I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I always maintained good dental health. I thought about L and his love of sweets. I wonder what he's doing right now...

I finished and spit the toothpaste out in the sink. I walked to my room and positioned myself in a comfortable spot on the bed.

"Heya," said the familiar voice of Ichigo.

"Where have you been?" I whisper-hissed.

"Eatin' more bannas. They're great. Have you been able to save that guy?"

I laughed. Why did he like those so much? "I think he has everything under control. He knows who Kira is." I thought for a moment and added, "I think."

"Well, you'd better hope he does," said Ichigo. Before I could ask him anything else, he was gone. Probably getting more bananas. I fell asleep later, thinking about the Kira Case. If only it was easy.

* * *

**Do the poll on my profile, and leave a review!**


	8. Confinement

**Sorry**** for not posting in such a long time! I was kinda busyheheh...**

**Anyway,I am new to fanfiction, so my chapters aren't very long. If you are an experienced writer, please help me out with my story. It would be much appreciated! :3 **

**I also have a pollon my profile. Do the poll. I want to write another story, and I don't know what to write about so I made a poll. :) **

**Also leave a review, lovely readers. I love some feedback, even if It is a bit rude at times. Thanks to everyone who is following this story, and thanks for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Death Note. I only own Eve, her friends/family and Ichigo the shinigami.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling really tired. Not the normal tired feeling everyone has when they wake up, but the weird feeling that you get when you've studied all night, or when you were working out. I haven't been studying or working out, so this was pretty weird. I got out of bed, stretching my arms until I heard a satisfying pop. I yawned.

"Eve?" my mom yelled from downstairs. "It's time to go!"

I quickly ran downstairs in my blue pajamas. My mom gave me the mom look, and I ran back upstairs to get dressed. I put on a green shirt with a design on the left side of the chest and some faded, light wash jeans. My mom called me again, and I ran back downstairs to the kitchen.

My mom sighed. "You need to set your alarm earlier, Eve."

I could barley hear a dissatisfied groan and a "kids these days" from my mother.

I ate my breakfast quickly, wanting to get back to school to meet up with L- I mean Ryuga- I mean Ryuuzaki. Was I supposed to call him Ryuuzaki at school? No, the teachers call him Ryuga, and it woukd be weird if i called him something different. I decided to call him Ryuga. I could ask what he preffered later.

"Bye, mom!" I yelled with a wave as I ran out the door. She waved back, and I hopped on my bike and rode to school. It looked like it was going to rain. The skies were dark and gloomy.

_This really was the reign of Kira... _

I pedaled faster, not wanting to get caught in the storm. It began to rain when I was still about a block from the school. Just my luck.

I finally made it to the school, dripping with the rain drops. I put my bike on the rack and went inside. I didn't see Ryuga or anyone else I knew. Probably because I was late for my first class. Great.

I glanced around the hallway before opening the door of my classroom. My teacher didn't say anything about me being late. I walked to my seat and sat down. The boy behind me snickered.

Stupid Natsumi. Stupid notebook. Stupid. Freaking. L.

I sighed and started reading my text book. When I was sure that nobody was looking, I pulled out my phone and decided to text Ryuga.

**Ryuga,**

**Where are you? I didn't see you at all yet! Are you even at school?**

He didn't text me back until an hour or two later.

**Ryuga says,**

**Sorry for not responding sooner. I am working on the case at the moment, so I could not go.**

I rolled my eyes and sighed. I kinda missed him. Even though he was pretty weird, he was actually fun to talk to.

I began to remember the kids in class the other day.

_"You like L?"_

_"Heh, isn't he that detective guy?"_

I scowled. They shouldn't be making fun of me. We are just friends, after all. We would never like each other.

I remembered what Ichigo said about balck and white.

_"We're too different," I explained. "We're like black and white."_

_"Well, black and white make gray," Ichigo informed. _

_"So?"_

_"Black and white make gray, just as a man and a woman make babies, and-"_

Ichigo was quite the character... He was annoying, but he was also kinda funny. Him and his love for bananas. Hah!

I heard the bell ring, and I walked out of class, wondering what the rest of the day would bring.

* * *

I walked out of school, half mad and half sorta-kinda-almost excited about seeing L again. I was mad because he wasn't at school, but I was still pretty excited to see L and the rest of the Task Force. I really was starting to like that Matsuda guy. He seemed pretty cool. He was also really young. Maybe twenty.

And that brings me the L's age. How old is that guy? He looks like he's eighteen or so. Wow. What kind of facial cream does he use? Does he even use facial cream?

I walked towards the bike rack. I grabbed the handles of my red bike and pulled, causing a very expensive green and white bike to fall over.

"Hey!" yelled a young boy with dark hair and glasses. He was wearing a white sweater and khakis. "What are you doing, lady?!"

I continued to pull on my bike while apoligizing to the guy. "Sorry! I didn't mean it!"

He scoffed and picked up his bike. He brushed some non-existant dust off of the tire. "You better not do it again."

Rude.

I nodded and successfully grabbed my bike and hopped on, riding as fast as I could to the hotel.

_Crap! I forgot to text my mom!_

I pulled over to the curb before taking out my phone from my pocket and began typing.

**Mom,**

**I'm going to a friend's house to study.**

I immediatly got a reply.

She wanted to know whose house it was. I hesitantly texted 'Ryuga', feeling a bit embarrassed to do so.

She texted back, 'okay' with a winky face. Ew.

I started riding over to the hotel. The old guy, Watari, greeted me at the front and showed me to the room. I knocked twice, and it opened.

L was crouching in a chair and watching the footage of Light and Misa. I felt so bad watching that. I wonder how L felt. He was just doing his job, I guess, but did he feel even a little guilty?

No. He was L. Of course he didn't feel guilty. Had he ever felt that way?

"Eve?" It was Matsuda.

"Yeah?" I turned around to face him. He looked tired. It was like he hadn't slept in weeks. Although he probably hadn't. L most likely made them all work for hours on end. Dang. How do people even do that?

"You okay?" he asked. He sounded concerned.

"Oh, I'm fine," I said with a flip of my wrist.

Matsuda nodded and watched L. I couldn't stand watching Light and Misa in those conditions.

"Hey, Ryuuzaki?" I said, hesitantly.

"Yes?" He didn't even take his eyes off of the screen.

"A-are you sure it's okay to have them confined like this?"

Everyone in the room stared at me.

L replied, "they could be dangerous."

I quickly put in, "and what if they're not?" I even put a hand on my hip to make it seem more sassy. I was enjoying this too much. Matsuda laughed, and Aizawa gave him a look.

L actually looked at me this time. "There is evidence that Misa Amane is the second Kira, miss Kawashoya. Ever since Light was confined, the killings have stopped altogether. Now tell me why they should not be confined."

I backed away. "Sorry. I didn't know..."

He turned back to his beloved screen and ate some cake.

Stupid L. Stupid Kira.

I sighed as I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. It was my mom. She was wondering where I was.

I lied and told her that I was coming home.

I put my phone away and looked at everyone. "Uh, I kinda have to go now," I said sheepishly. I walked oit the door and ran out to where my bike was. I began pedaling and thinking of L.

The nerve of that man! Confining people like that! I swear! I am gonna teach him some manners. He is so rude and selfish, and ugh! I hate him! He might be the greatest detective in the world, but if people really knew him, he would be replaced by Coil or Denueve. That man, I swear. I bet he's the real Kira...

I finally got home and threw my backpack next to the closet in the hall and ran up to my room, not bothering to greet my mom. I shut the door and sat on my bed. I almost forgot about Ichigo. I forgot what he told me. I needed to save L or else I would die. I couldn't believe I had to save him!

I groaned and walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I washed my face and left.

As I drifted off to sleep I wondered how weird my life was.

L. Kira. Shinigami. Death.

Why did it have to be me of all people. Why couldn't be that boy with the green bike, or my science techer. Even one of my friends. Just not me. Anyone but me.

I felt so selfish. I knew that I was going through this for a reason, but what was that reason?

That's what I wanted to find out.

* * *

**Hey! Thanks for reading, and leave a review! Do the poll on my profile! :3 **


	9. Family

**Hey, everyone! Sorry for the long un-updated period. This chapter will be a lot longer than the other ones. Enjoy! :3**

**L: **Hopefully, it will actually be longer, unlike those other times you said they would be...

**Eve: **Yeah, you totally let the readers down!

**Nat: **Pshaw! No way! This chapter will actually be good! Really!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Death Note. If I did, L would be alive, and Light would be his slave or something.

**Warnings:** None.

**Pairings: **L and Eve Kawashoya. No other pairings mentioned.

**Author: **NatFiction/Nat

**Summary: **Eve's mother becomes a bit suspicious of this 'Ryuga' character, so she tells Eve to invite him to their home. Eve does so, and Eve and L spend some time together, discussing friends, family and tennis.

* * *

Eve's Point of View

I woke up, finding a puddle of drool on my fluffy, pink pillow. "Gross," I muttered, wiping it off with my elbow. I yawned and walked to my dresser. I grabbed a pair of shorts and a tee shirt with a small poodle design on the upper-left corner. I looked in the mirror and saw that my hair was a mess. Even though it was Saturday, I still needed to go see Ryuuzaki and the others. I walked to the bathroom and grabbed my straightener. I began fixing my hair.

"Ow!" I yelped as the heat collided with my right cheek, leaving a very obvious red mark. I sighed and left the bathroom.

I walked downstairs and saw my mom, who was talking on the phone with someone.

"Are you talking to dad?" I whispered.

She gave a small nod and put her finger over her lips, telling me to be quiet.

My dad was on a business trip somewhere in Europe. He had to stay for a while. I still don't know what he does. He works for some major company here in Japan. It is rivaling with the Yotsuba group at the moment. Oh! I remember! Takesha Enterprices. That's it!

My mom set he phone down on the table and smiled at me. "He'll be here tomorrow."

I smiled, but I inwardly squealed. _Tomorrow! I'll get to see him tomorrow!_

I grabbed a banana and began heading upstairs. _I wonder where Ichigo went?_

"Eve, wait," my mom said. It didn't sound authoritative at all. She sounded...excited.

"Yeah?" I said, giving the banana a little twirl.

"Would you like to invite Ryuga over?"

I could feel my cheeks heating up. _Why would she want me to invite... _It hit me like a ton of bricks. _Oh..._

"He might be busy," I said. What would my mom think if she knew that he was the greatest detective in the world? What if she knew that I was working under him? All of these thoughts were piling up on me. I had to find a way to make it seem like he couldn't come.

"Text him," my mother demanded.

I sighed and pulled out my phone. I was going to tell him to say no at first and then ask if he could in front of my mom, but my mom was staring right over my shoulder to make sure that I was asking.

I typed:

**Ryuga,**

**Would you like to come over today? **

I tried to think of some sort of code, but that failed. I pressed send and hoped he would decline.

Of course, he had to be himself.

**Eve,**

**I would enjoy that. Thank you. I will be there in an hour.**

I bet five-thousand-million dollars that he only did that to get on my nerves. He probably knew that I didn't want him to come, anyway. _Stupid detective. _

I sighed and turn my phone to face my ecstatic mother, who squealed in delight. "Oh, yes! I hope your boy- ahem, I mean friend will enjoy the stay!" she beamed as she walked into the kitchen to make food. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. Then I realized something; L-or Ryuga- only likes sweets.

"Uh, mom?"

"Yes, dear? Oh, and change your outfit. You _do _want to make a good impression, hm?"

"Um, sure. Anyway, Ryuga really likes sweet food, so can you bake him a cake?" I gave a Matsuda-like smile.

"Of course! Oh, Eve, already looking out for your future husband. How cute!"

I looked down at my feet before heading to my room. Even though I wouldn't want to admit it, I kinda did want to make a good impression, but not for the reason my mom wanted me to.

* * *

L's Point of View

After I had received the text message from Eve, I decided that I should inform the Task Force of where I would be going. I stood up, which immediately earned everyone's attention.

"I will be going to miss Kawashoya's household for a bit. Please continue watching the video feed," I informed. I knew that I would be missing some of the footage, but Watari had it recorded. I could watch it when I returned.

I walked into Watari's bedroom, which was conveniently located beside my own. He looked up at me from his computer.

"Are you ready, Ryuuzaki?"

I gave a slight nod in reply. "Indeed."

* * *

Eve's Point of View

"Eve!" My mom yelled from downstairs.

I heard the doorbell ring, so I knew what was happening. "Coming!" I exclaimed as I ran downstairs, almost tripping over my own feet.

"You look great!" she said with excitement. I was wearing what I normally wore - a tee shirt and jeans - but this time, my hair was curled and shiny, and I had a silver headband to match my shiny earrings.

I nodded politely and opened the door for Ryuuzaki, who looked different than usual. He was wearing what he normally did, but he wore a black jacket over his white shirt. His normally light jeans were a darker color, and his hair looked...shiny.

"Hello, Eve," he greeted in his monotonous voice. I noticed that he actually called me Eve. Was it because he was pretending that he was friends with me now? Did he actually believe that we were friends. I considered him a friend, but he probably thought that I was an aquantince of some sort. I might even be like a pawn to him in this case. I really didn't know.

My mom eagerly welcomed him inside. "Welcome in, Ryuga!" she said. I could tell that she was a bit taken back be his appearance, but she later leaned in close to me and whispered, "he's handsome."

I rolled my eyes and joined L at the dinner table. He watched with what looked like lust at my mom's cake. I saw a ghost of a smile on his lips, but other than that, he looked like he normally did.

My mom set the cake down and smiled at him. "So, Ryuga, what do your parents do?"

He didn't even miss a beat, replying, "they're detectives." I would've laughed if my mom wasn't there. She was a smart woman, but she was so clueless. She was standing in front of the greatest detective in the world. _It's not like she knows. You wouldn't expect him to look like that, either._

"Oh, that's cool!" she beamed in excitement. "Well, I'll give you two some privacy." She left the room. I honestly thought that she put cameras everywhere so she could catch L and I making out or something gross like that. _Ew. Why would that ever happen?_

I watched as L finished his cake. Once he looked like he was done, I said, "we should go to my room."

He said nothing, but he followed my to my room. Once we were inside, he looked at my shelves, noticing one of my tennis trophies.

_ Eve Kawashoya_

_ Captain of the tennis team_

He mumbled something and then looked at me. "Hm. You play tennis?"

I remember mentioning it to him when we first met, but he probably thought that I was one of the people who played one game of tennis and call themselves a tennis player. _Ahem, Natsumi. _But now that he had seen my trophies, he must know I'm good. I felt my chest swell up with a prideful feeling, knowing that the world's greatest detective knew that I was good at something.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Do you?"

_Of course he does. He played against Yagami!_

"Indeed, I do. Would you care to play sometime?" he answered. He didn't sound offended, but with L, you never really know.

"Yeah, sure," I replied.

He nodded. "Alright. Remind me to play with you, then."

I inwardly jumped with joy. _L wants to play tennis with me! _

I had forgotten about the confinement and just about everything that I said I hated about L. I had been invited to a tennis match with the best detective ever! How cool is that?!

"We could go to the court today," I told him, looking at my bedside clock. "It's only four. We have plenty of time."

I could tell that he was sort of excited. His eyes had a small sparkle to them, but that could just be because he had weird eyes.

"Okay," he said. "I would like that."

* * *

Once I changed clothes and told my mom what we were doing, L and I walked to the tennis court.

"Um, Ryuga?" I tried to start a conversation because _he _obviously wouldn't start one.

"Yes?" He looked at me. It felt like his eyes were staring into my soul. It was creepy. Did he even blink?

"Do you ever blink?"

_That was not the question I wanted to ask..._

He looked at me like I was stupid, but it was kinda true. Everyone was stupid compared to him. "Yes, I do blink."

"O-okay. Just wondering..."

He watched me and blinked, trying to prove that he could, in fact, move his eyelids like a normal human being. I laughed.

When we arrived at the tennis court, I noticed that L was still wearing the same clothes. I felt bad for not giving him a chance to change into more suitable clothes, but it wasn't like he brought clothes with him...

I took the backpack off of my back and unzipped it. Inside were two tennis rackets. I handed one to L.

"Here. I don't know if you're used to this kind of racket, but it was all I had."

He nodded in approval after eying it carefully. "This is fine," he said, taking the racket out of my hand and moving the handle around in his palm.

I rolled my eyes at his odd behavior and walked to my side of the court. He walked over to his side, and the game began. He took a tennis ball from his pocket and said, "I only have this one, so do not hit it over the fence."

I laughed. "Okay, I won't."

He bounced the ball once and swung his racket, his arm hardly moving forward as the ball collided with his racket. I hit it back with great skill. L ran to where my ball was about to land and dived for it, quickly getting up off of the found afterwards. I was too busy watching him to see that the ball went right over my head.

"Fifteen, love," he stated with a blank expression.

We played for a while. The score was forty-five to fifteen when I launched the ball over the fence. Even though I was a bit irritated by my loss, I had to give him some credit on his excellent skills.

"Good job," I congratulated. He looked at me, twirling the racket.

"You did well also, Eve."

_Eve. _

He never called me that in front of anyone. He only said that when we were alone. _Does he consider me a friend?_

"Ryuga?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"Am I your friend?"

He looked at me, eying me like some kind of case file, not wanting to miss a single detail. "Yes," he replied.

I smiled. "I'm glad."

He looked into my eyes with a somewhat childish gaze, asking, "do you consider me your friend, as well?"

I laughed. "Of course I do, Ryuga!"

He actually gave me a real, genuine smile. "I'm glad," he mimicked. "You should return home."

I frowned a bit, wondering where he would go once I was home.

"Where will you go?" I asked, feeling bad that he would have to look over security tapes all night.

"I will be returning to the hotel," he answered. I couldn't tell how he felt about it. I could't tell how he felt about anything. He was L. The only person who could probably tell how he felt was that old guy at the hotel. _Watari or something? __Was he L's father?_

That question led to another, and I ended up saying, "is that old guy your dad?"

Ryuga thought for a moment. I could see beads of sweat dripping from his forehead because of the heated match between us.

_World's Greatest Detective vs. Average Schoolgirl! _

I mentally slapped myself for getting off-topic when L began talking.

"Oh, you mean Watari, correct?"

I nodded. He paused for a moment, pursing his lips thoughtfully.

"He is more like my assistant or supervisor," he replied. I was going to ask if he had a dad, but I wasn't sure if I should. _Did he leave his family to become the World's Greatest Detective?_

"Hey, Ryuga...?" I hesitantly asked, not knowing how to word the question.

He looked over at me, the backpack slung over his shoulder indicating that we should go home.

He began walking out of the tennis court. I noticed a few people giving him odd looks as we walked passed them.

"Who _is _that guy?"

"What's with his hair?"

I felt bad for him, but I decided to stop thinking about it. I didn't notice his unblinking eyes staring me down.

"Is there something you wanted to ask me?"

"O-oh! Yes!" I felt my cheeks heating up. I had been doing that a lot lately.

We began our walk back home. I noticed that our feet were in sync as we walked.

"What is your query, Eve?"

I inhaled deeply. "Um, Ryuga, do you have a family?"

He hesitated. It looked like he was making something up to fool me, so I got ready unleash my lie-detecting skills.

"Yes," he replied. "I do have a family."

I looked at him in awe. I tried to make the expression one would make when saying 'tell me more.'

He understood the odd look on my face and continued.

"They are very nice and also very intelligent. I have a father who adopted me when I was young. He owns an orphanage in England. I also have three brothers. They fight often, but they always get along in the end."

I smiled warmly. "They sound wonderful, Ryuga!"

We finally arrived home, and Ryuga bid me farewell. I watched as I saw the fancy, black car pull up in the driveway. Ryuga got in and left.

* * *

"How was your date?" my overly excited mother asked.

"It wasn't a date, mom!" I yelled playfully.

"Well, whatever it was must've been exhausting! You're sweating!"

I looked down at my wet shirt. "Oh, yeah! We were playing tennis."

She smiled. "I'm glad you had fun, Eve," she said nicely.

"What does Mr. Ryuga want to do when he graduates?" a deep voice asked. My dad.

"Dad!" I ran over to hug him. He pat me on the back.

"Well, you never answered me."

I thought for a moment. I then found the perfect answer.

"He wants to be a detective," I supplied, removing my arms from his neck.

He looked at the clock.

My mom smiled and said, "he doesn't really look like a detective, but maybe that's why he looks like that! He could be going undercover!" _If only she knew..._

My dad laughed. "Well, we have a lot of catching up to do, but it's late. That's going to wait until tomorrow," he said.

I pouted. "Fine," I said in mock-anger, heading to my room and giving him one last hug.

* * *

I headed back up to my room to find Ichigo. He was sitting on the bed, munching on a banana.

He said, "you're going to have to hurry up with the whole saving thing. If you keep me waiting, something bad could happen."

My eyes widened.

He continued, "we Shinigami must kill to live, if that makes any sense. I'll have to kill someone close to you to be able to live. If you don't save that guy, I'll kill someone else to make sure you live."

"Why do you want me to live?" My lip quivered.

He sighed. "I like you, Eve. I want to see you live. If you don't save him, I'll have to kill someone. If I don't kill other humans, I'll have to kill you." And with that, he left.

_I need to save him. He needs to live._

At that moment, I started to like Ryuga a lot more.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! I tried to make it longer! **

**Can you guess who L was talking about when L was describing his "family"?**

**Anyway, I worked a lot harder on this chapter than my other ones. Chapter one was crap. I'll work on fixing it later. **

**This chapter was mainly supposed to be some fluff between L and Eve. *-* They're sooooo cute!**

**Review, or Ichigo will kill someone!**


	10. Father

**Hey, everyone! I wanted to say thank you for all of the reviews. The reviewers are awesome! Also, I wanted to talk about the pairings for this story.**

**LxOC (This is the main pairing.)**

**LightxOC (This could happen later on.)**

**LxMisa (If you are into that.)**

**MattxOC (This pairing will happen later on.)**

**MelloxOC (This pairing will happen later on.)**

**NearxOC (This pairing will happen later on.)**

**No pairing (If you really hate pairings.)**

**Tell me which pairings you would like to see. LxOC will ****happen. It needs to happen in order for the plot to be sort of okay-ish.  
**

**If you want any of the other pairings to happen as well, send me a message.**

**The story is so bad because I did no planning prior to its publication. I am just writing as I go. I'm not even completely sure what's going on at the end. I am just making it up as I go along, so thanks to the people who followed. You're cool for being able to put up with my horrible writing. I'm new to FanFiction. I just began writing. If you have any ideas, send me a message!**

* * *

**Title: **Black and White

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Death Note.

**Pairing:** LxOC

**Chapter: **Father

**Warnings: **None.

**Author: **NatFiction/Nat

**Summary: **L and Eve accidentally meet at an ice cream store, and L gets to meet her father.

* * *

L's Point of View

The drive back home was rather uneventful. I stared out the window once Watari drove us outside of Eve's neighborhood. It was quite dark. The sky was gray, and it looked like it was about to rain. It was complete and utter silence until Watari spoke up.

"L?"

"It's Ryuuzaki," I said with a commanding tone. "Even though we are alone, you must address me as Ryuuzaki."

Watari sighed. I knew that he was most likely tired of hearing me talk about Kira. Tired was an understatement. I am sure everyone was tired of me talking about Kira. _I _was tired of talking about Kira.

"_Ryuuzaki,"_ he began again. "What do you think of Eve?" he questioned.

_What did I think of Eve? _

I thought many different things about Eve. She was smart and quite entertaining. _Eve is my friend._

"Eve is very nice," I replied, looking up at the mirror in the front, which showed half of Watari's face.

He playfully rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant."

"What is it then, Watari?"

"Ryuuzaki," he started. "You could finally have a romantic relationship with someone. This is your chance. You're a smart man, L. You know what to do."

"Ryuuzaki," I corrected under my breath. Yes, Watari was a nice man. He was like a father to me, but I would greatly appreciate if he did not always tell me to become intimate with someone. "I know, Watari, but she could be Kira." It was an obvious lie to someone like Watari, who had raised me since I was a child.

"Now, you know that's not true," he said in a parental tone.

"You do not know that, Watari," I snapped, sounding less like I normally do.

He looked angered, which I am not surprised with considering the way I talked. "Ryuuzaki!" he exclaimed, clearly done with me.

I did not say anything after that. We drove into the hotel parking lot. I was glad that we wouldn't have to move from hotel to hotel. I had designed a special headquarters for the Kira Investigation. Kira needed to be executed, and I vowed to risk my life this case. I could only hope that the other men were as devoted as I was. The headquarters was supposed to be finished building soon.

Watari opened the door for me, looking a bit peeved. "Ryuuzaki, I know that I pressed you for information, but you could at least tell me that you didn't want to discuss this matter."

I did not reply. I merely stared down at the dirty shoes on my feet as they hit the pavement when I got out of the car.

He sighed. _"L," _he commanded in a whisper-like volume. I looked up to face him.

"Yes?"

"I know that you don't like to talk about these things, but please try to listen, Ryuuzaki," he said, using my alias this time.

"Okay," was all I said.

* * *

The hotel suite was chaos. The men were constantly talking about what had happened when I was gone. Watari quickly left me to deal with it.

"Ryuuzaki!" yelled Aizawa. "While you were on your little date, the killings started again!"

"I was not on a date, Mr. Aizawa," I said, resisting the urge to scowl. "What do you mean? Kira started killing again...?" I trailed off and quickly sat down in my chair in front of the monitors. I hit replay.

Rewind.

Fast-forward.

Rewind.

Replay.

"There," I said, eyeing the screen suspiciously. I noticed that something had moved Amane's hair. _That is odd. _

I thought about the second Kira video. _She mentioned Shinigami. Am I supposed to believe that they actually exist?_

"Did you find something, Ryuuzaki?" asked Matsuda, his voice slightly slurred.

"Yes," I replied, pressing the rewind button and watching the scene all over again. I pointed to the movement. "There. Her hair moved as if someone was in the room moving it."

"It could be the wind," supplied Soichiro Yagami. "Maybe it's the fan."

"No," I said. "There are no fans in the room, and it would be unlikely for the wind to move it, seeing as there are no windows."

Aizawa mumbled something under his breath. I couldn't quite hear what it was, but I didn't bother asking. Kira was more important than the trivial thoughts of someone else.

Matsuda looked around. "Where's Eve?"

_I didn't give her an alias. _

_She could be killed._

_Kira might know her name._

_He'll kill her. He'll kill my friend._

I pressed my thumb to my lips. "I believe she is doing something at school," I lied, knowing very well that she was talking to her father who had been on a long business trip.

Matsuda nodded.

She still needed an alias. I was glad that Light had never heard me mention her name, but then I had a terrifying thought.

_He knows who she is._

If Light knows that Eve and I are working together, he wouldn't hesitate to kill her. Would he?

_He would not want anyone to know he is Kira, but there is still a 12.48% chance that he would be willing to kill her._

I stood up and walked to Watari's office, mumbling, "I need to do something," and walking away from the now confused members of the Task Force.

* * *

"Kira," I began. "He might kill her. He will kill her."

Watari pursed his lips in thought and looked at me. "Ryuuzaki," he said. "She will be safe if he doesn't know."

"How will I hide her from him? Kira is intelligent."

"You don't know that he is Kira," he said in an accusing tone.

"Watari, you saw the surveillance."

He sighed, knowing that he wouldn't win this. "I know, Ryuuzaki. I just don't want him to be Kira."

"Do you see something in him?" I asked, curious of his sudden liking for the boy.

"No," he replied, folding his arms. "I want you to be safe, and if he is Kira..." He didn't finish.

_If he is Kira, I will die..._

I nodded. I looked at him before I left the room and said softly, "I want you to be safe as well, Watari."

* * *

Eve's Point of View

I sat on the couch, waiting for my dad to get the chips from the kitchen. We were watching something on TV. It was something romantic. Something that I forgot the name of.

I sighed.

"Something wrong, Eve?" my father asked.

"I just... I don't want to sit around all day."

"What do you want to do?" he asked, lowering the bowl of chips.

I smiled, thinking about Ryuga or Ryuuzaki or whatever his name was. "We can play tennis."

* * *

We got to the tennis court a little later than I expected. We got the rackets from the back of the car.

"Think you can beat me?" my dad asked, smiling. He was the one who first got me interested in tennis when I was younger.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course, I can, dad!"

Three games to one.

I sighed. I guess he still hadn't lost his touch, despite not playing for a while.

I was panting, and so was my dad.

"We could go out for ice cream," he suggested.

I nodded. "Yeah, okay!"

* * *

I quickly ate my second bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

_I bet L's jealous of my food._

"Your mother tells me that you have a boyfriend."

I almost choked. "Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend! What is she talking about?"

"I think his name was Ryuga."

_Is she telling everyone that we're dating now?_

"She's just making stuff up," I said.

He laughed. "I'm sure."

"It's true! Ryuga and I are just friends! Nothing more!"

"The best relationships start out as friendships," he said, laughing softly.

"Yeah, whatever."

I began to wonder what Ryuga was doing.

* * *

L's Point of View

I could not seem to stop thinking about Eve. After I closed the door to Watari's office, I immediately opened it once more and walked back inside.

He chuckled lightly. "Yes, Ryuuzaki?"

I sat down in the chair across from him. "I cannot stop thinking about her."

"Who?" he asked, even though he obviously knew who it was.

"Eve."

He smiled. "I think you're getting to the stage where you start thinking about relationships, Ryuuzaki."

"Watari, we have been over this," I warned.

"Okay, Ryuuzaki. Would you like to get ice cream? It is getting late, anyway. Everyone can just go home."

"I would like that."

* * *

I recognized the familiar brown hair of Eve Kawashoya through the window. I could see that she was talking to her father, who was a tall asian man in his late-forties. He wore a suit with a blue tie and had his hair slicked back to look more professional.

I looked at Watari, and I walked inside.

She immediately noticed me.

* * *

Eve's Point of View

_What's he doing here?!_

I tried to pretend that I didn't know him, but my dad noticed the amount of attention I was giving him.

"Who is that?"

I looked away, blushing. "That's a good question. He's um... He's Ryuga."

"Invite him over here," my dad instructed.

I took a deep intake of breath and said, "hey, Ryuga."

He turned around. "Hello, Eve."

I had gotten used to him calling me that.

My dad looked at him and without missing a beat, he said, "you should join us over here, Ryuga. Eve has told me a lot about you."

Ryuga tilted his head slightly at the last part but sat down next to me.

My dad began speaking. "Eve said that you two were good friends."

He nodded and my dad looked at me.

"Yeah, we're friends! We study together all the time!" I said, trying to get my dad to believe that he wasn't L. I'm sure he already thought that, though. I mean, who would _actually_ think that_ he _was L?

"So, Ryuga," my dad said, trying to get the conversation going. "What are you studying right now?"

"I am studying criminal justice at the moment," he responded. "I am in the same class as your daughter."

He smiled and nodded. _Does he want us to start dating like my mom?_

Before he could say anything, I said, "he's really smart, too. He gave the freshman address."

My dad's eyebrows went up in surprise. "Wow, Ryuga! I'm impressed. And you even take criminal justice classes?"

He nodded.

"He plays tennis, too! He's really good," I beamed.

My dad gave a fatherly smile. "You guys would be the perfect couple." _Great. Here it is._

I could tell that Ryuga was going to say something, but I didn't want him to make it worse, so I blurted, "he's gay," with absolutely no thought before it came out of my mouth. My dad and Ryuga stared at my in surprise. I knew that I shouldn't have said that. _What will Ryuga think?_

I got up and mumbled, "excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom."

I barely saw Ryuga get up to leave.

* * *

L's Point of View

I honestly do not know why she thought I was a homosexual. While I see nothing wrong with homosexuality, why would she say such a thing? _Do I have the traits of a homosexual man? _

I walked back out to the car where Watari was waiting. He opened the door for me. When I got in, and he began driving, he asked, "Ryuuzaki, what's wrong?"

Of course he could tell when something was wrong. There was no point in lying about it. "Watari," I began, not completely sure how to phrase this. "If you had just met me, what would you assume of my sexual orientation?"

He sighed. "Ryuuzaki, I do not know. If I had just met you I would assume you were asexual, because of the way you distance yourself from others."

I nodded."Okay."

"Why are you asking?"

I took a moment to compose myself before replying, "Eve told her father that I was a homosexual."

Even though I couldn't see him, I could tell that he was deep in thought, trying to find a way to say what he wanted to say. "She was trying to cover you. She didn't want him to know whom you really are, Ryuuzaki."

"Right," I replied. "But there is a sixty-two percent chance that she really does believe that I am gay."

"Do you really think that she would spend so much time with you if she knew you would never be in a relationship with her?"

I didn't answer. It was a rhetorical question. I looked out the window, deep in thought. "Perhaps you are right, Watari."

"When aren't I?" said the calm voice of Watari from the front of the car.

* * *

Eve's Point of View

I came out of the bathroom and saw my dad waiting for me at the door of the ice cream shop. I sighed. I knew that he wasn't actually gay. He looked pretty straight to me, but I wasn't thinking. _I'm sure Ryuga forgot about it by now. _I walked over to my dad, who had a concerned look on his face. I knew that I needed to clear things up.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, leading me out to the car.

"He's not gay," I said. "I only told you that because didn't want you to try to get me to date him. We're just friends, dad."

He didn't hear me mutter, "he wouldn't date me, anyway."

He nodded. "Okay. I'm sorry. You just had so mush in common. I shouldn't have said anything."

I laughed. "This sounds like a sappy father-daughter movie! Can we just go home?"

"Sure."

The drive home was short and boring. When we got home, my mom greeted me at the door. "Hi, Eve! How was it?"

I smiled. "It was great."

"What did you do?" she asked, looking at my father who was hanging his coat up.

"We got ice cream," I said, leaving out the part about Ryuga.

My dad didn't say anything about Ryuga, either. _Thank goodness._

"Well, you should go to bed, Eve. It's getting late!"

I rolled my eyes playfully and walked upstairs.

_I wonder if Ryuga is taking this as well as I've been._

* * *

L's Point of View

We arrived back at the hotel within minutes, and I walked into my room.

I heard light tapping on the door. Since Watari and I were the only ones at the hotel, I already knew who it was. "Yes?"

He opened the door just slightly, making sure that I wasn't in need of complete privacy before he opened the door. "I wanted to talk to you."

I looked up at him. "What would you like to discuss, Watari?"

He stepped inside and shut the door. "I know that we have already talked about this, but do you like Eve?"

"I like her in a friendly way, yes."

"Ryuuzaki, you know what I mean."

"I am not sure, Watari. I have never had feelings for anyone before," I responded.

"That's not true. What about Storm?" he asked.

Storm was a girl whom I had liked when I was younger. We were friends at Wammy's, and I had even asked her out on a date. She said yes, to my excitement, and we dated until I was seventeen. We didn't end the relationship, though. It ended because she had to go. It wasn't our decision, either. I have not seen Storm in a very long time.

I looked down. "Watari, that was different. When I was thirteen, I was not working on the Kira Case."

He nodded. "I know, Ryuuzaki, but I believe that you and Eve would do well in a relationship." He smiled. "We can talk later if you like. You need to get some sleep."

"You know I cannot sleep, Watari," I replied.

"Just try." And with that, he shut the door.

I tried, and for the first time in months, I succeeded.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, everyone! I hope I didn't disappoint! I will also be deleting "Those Annoying Handcuffs" and "L's Embarrassing Moments," but don't worry! I'm re-writing them to make them better! Yay!**

**Leave a review, and do the poll on my profile! Remember to follow and favorite this story! :)**


End file.
